


The suffering of Hogwarts

by NightMareTurtleRS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Drunk Sex, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Severus Snape, Teen Pregnancy, Top Severus Snape, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Severus Snape, snape mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareTurtleRS/pseuds/NightMareTurtleRS
Summary: Shit goes down at Hogwarts. Severus Snape finds himself with an inconvenience that he will have to bare with for the rest of his life





	1. A storm is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that I have had to rewrite the god damn summary again and again along with the fucking tags because of this stupid website, I'm writing this at 2:37 in the god damn morning.

It was a cold day in January. The wind howled in melancholy and the thunder boomed from the clouds. Rain was heavy and let no man escape from cold that pierced through the skin. No one dared set foot outside of the castle except one, and not with choice. Severus Snape was drenched from head to toe and was a shivering mess, his black hair clung to his skull as the wind battered it around smacking him in the face multiple times, the cold dark eyes were unforgiving and stood out due to his pale skin and cold lips. His Slytherin robes did nothing to protect him from the weather.

Cast outside without his wand, Severus banged on the doors but they were locked shut, it made sense considering it was passed curfew and very few Professors would be wondering the halls. He slammed the wooden door as hard as he could with his fist with all the might he had left although when his fist met the door he cried out in pain, he could hear the bones crack but he only continued beating the door down until he reduced himself to a crying, shivering mess on the cold hard ground. Lightening flashed and thunder boomed deafening the sobbing for no one to hear.

Severus curled in to ball to save as much body heat as he could but the chattering of his teeth and the numbness of his hands give him little hope of anything of the sort happening. Closing his eyes he painfully drifted in and out of sleep as the numbness of his body grew until he felt no more...

 

It was the early hours of the morning when Minerva McGonagall was wondering the empty halls of Hogwarts, finding the urge to go outside to see the damage of the storm, the door opened slowly with a heavy sound, walking into the court she saw the shivering mass of robes in the corner. Minerva ran over to the freezing student and gasped in horror. Casting a hovering spell she glided the boy quickly to the infirmary, hoping she would get there in time.

Madame Pomfrey was in shock as she saw Minerva rush in the with Snape boy who was blue and as cold as an ice cube. The boy was glided over to the bed were heating charms were repeatedly. Madame Pomfrey worked her stuff to help the boy with Minerva standing to the side biting her nails in worry.

"How is the boy Poppy?" Minerva said with her worry increasing at series of pained expressions on the mediwitch's face.

"Mr Snape will be fine in about a week, only then will his body and mind fully recover from hypothermia" Poppy said as she tilted Snape's head up so the potion would go down his throat.

"I'll in form the headmaster about this then" Minerva then left leaving Pomfrey to care for the Slytherin forth year.

 

His body was cold as he woke, even with the heat from the numerous heating charms he could still feel himself shiver. Not even his growing hatred for Potter could warm his body.

"How are you feeling dear" Madame Pomfrey came bustling over ready to poor another set of potions down his throat.

"Like shit" Madame Pomfrey ignored the inapropreite language and gave Severus one potion after another.

"The headmaster will be down shortly to speak with you" then she handed him a warm cup of honey tea, bustling back into her office. No later than she had said it Headmaster Dumbledore came smiling through.

"Ah Severus! How are you feeling" the headmaster got no reply only a cold glare "Severus I need to know Why you were out passed curfew"

"It was Potter and Black! They forced me outside and took my wand!" Severus all but screamed it to the headmaster

"Now Severus there is no need to make such accusations, I'm sure that it was just a harmless prank"

"A-a-a harmless prank!" Severus couldn't control his anger anymore, he threw his cup at the wall, how could Dumbledore say this, he could have died, he was stuck out in a storm all night, it was just pure luck that he had survived and Dumbledore didn't seem concerned at all. Madame Pomfrey came bustling back in unhappy that the headmaster was upsetting one of her patients.

"Out, out with you headmaster. And you" she pointed at Severus "get some well needed rest" and she bustled away again leaving Snape to his angry thoughts on how to get back James Potter and his merry little band of followers.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoy this please read my other Severus Snape story:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881057


	2. Cruelty of Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoy, it will really help my desire to write more of this.
> 
>  
> 
> If you've enjoyed this then please read my other work which is another Severus Snape fanfic
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881057

Severus woke up hours later to an arrogant voice disturbing the calm atmosphere of the infirmary. It was a voice that Severus had grown to hate. He snuggled down further into the bed hoping Potter wouldn't notice he was there. Under the thin covers he heard the voices of Madam Pomfrey and Sirius Black, Potters accomplice in mischief. After waiting a long few minutes the voices began to fade and Sirius Black and Madam Pomfrey seemed to have left leaving Potter in the infirmary alone with him. Peeking over the covers he saw Potter laying on his back with bandages covering his bare chest, his breathing was uneven and his eyes were directly trained on Severus.

"Hello Snivillus" his voice pierced through him like a knife, "feeling a bit chilled that Evans doesn't want you anymore" he taunted. Severus didn't respond.

"How does it feel knowing that the girl you love loves somebody else, and that somebody is me" James smirked "I'll tell Lily you send you deepest happiness for our relationship, she'll be so pleased to here it" James was about to continue when he heard footfalls outside the infirmary and the voice of Lily Evans, whipping out his wand James cast a body bind, a silence on Snape then threw his invisibility cloak over his body but not before making him sit up right to make sure he could see James who was now laying back on his bed. Seconds later Lily entered and when she saw James with bandages wrapped around his chest she rushed forward, tears in her eyes.

"Oh James, you ok?" she cried out taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah, yeah it was a tough match, just didn't expect that Hufflepuff Beater to be so aggressive" James give out a strained laugh and started coughing making Lily fuss over him, pushing him back into a laying position with her free hand. They stared into each others eyes longingly then slowly this kissed. It was sweet and passionate-something Severus could ever have- and then James put his hand on her check and deepened it, it was intense, so intense that Lily climbed her way on top of James and started grinding on his erection.

"Take your panties of" James said panting

"Are you sure?" James merely grunted and shoved his nose into the crook her neck and started sucking on her sweet stop, Lily moaned. She was quick with removing her underwear and James was just as quick when slipping his finger in to her vagina, slowly he pushed in and wiggled his finger around, hearing a pleasured sigh from Lily he looked at Severus' hidden form as he tweaked and pulled Lily's nipple with his other hand. Adding another few fingers in James started to finger her more intensely making her thrust down to meet James thrusts. Pulling his fingers out James placed his hands on her back and glided her body closer to his and softly kissed her full pink lips with every bit of love.

Pulling back from the kiss they gazed lovingly at one another and James lined his penis to her entrance, slowly pushing in. Lily threw her head back moaning as her boyfriends dick brushed filled her up, she continued moaning as he thrusting his pelvis up, pounding on her g spot repeatedly.

Severus stared in horror as the two made love in front of him. It was full of the love and passion that he could never have with Lily. Severus longed for the love the two shared, he longed for the passion and adventure and to be able to fuck Lily senseless where ever they could. A straining in his pants made him aware of the erection but said erection was wilting as grief spread through his body.

Lily let out one last moan as they both came. Lily lay on James' chest and peppered kissed on his neck and jaw until James' caught her mouth with his kissing her lovingly, when they parted Lily whispered softly "I Love you" it brought tears to Severus' eyes they ran down his cheeks when James replied with him own "I love you" it broke his heart.

The two love-birds cleaned themselves up and waited for Madam Pomfrey to discharge him which she did only twenty minutes later, leaving Severus unable to move and invisible to all.

Hours later Sirius entered the infirmary, Severus couldn't see anything wrong with the bastard yet he had explained to Pomfrey that he had a forever growing headache, when Pomfrey was out of sight Sirius made his way over to him pulling the cloak from his body and undoing the binding and silencing spells. Sirius had an unreadable expression plastered to his handsome face as he got closer than necessary to Severus' face.

"Tell know one of this" and he left, leaving Severus in shock, sadness and a new found anger, one stronger than before.


	3. Karma's a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning rape

The dungeons were dark, damp and desolate, empty but for the poor student wrought with anguish at the previous events of the week, as he had just bared witness to the love of his life being fucked senseless by his arch nemesis. It had been a shit day with Potter and his cronies constantly on his back, never leaving him alone. What made it even worse was that Lily didn't even seem to think anything was wrong, she had betrayed him yet she carried on like everything was the same. Finding himself lost in his thoughts he failed to register the heavy footsteps of Potter and Black.

"Hey Snivilly" Black smirked, mischief was plain on the handsome face. Potter on the other hand looked malicious.

"Are you grieving the loss of your one true love? The only person who could bare you miserable existence. Well, you lost her that day when she gave her virginity away to me. When I thrusted up into the tight wet walls of her vagina, the way she moaned for me, the way she beg for more. She'd never do that for you" Potter was smirking maliciously. Sirius on the other hand didn't look so onboard with James taunting, his contorted handsome face showing his disapproval.

Potter started to approach Severus with full intent to harm, but before he could get any closer to his prey, Severus had pulled out his wand and disarmed the Gryffindors. James cried out in anger and charged towards the young Slytherin but Severus hurdled himself into James, tackling him to the ground, pinning him. Sirius stood stunned as Severus threw himself at James, never had he thought that the boy could overpower someone who twice his hight and size but before he knew it he was out dead unable to see the stunning curse flying at him.

Severus pinned James down with his body and ground down on his ass, grabbing him by the throat then pulling him up so his mouth was ghosting his ear, the hot breath made him shiver as he attempted to struggle free from his grasp.

"I wonder if your walls are as tight and wet as Lily" then he bit down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Severus latched onto the wound and suckled, leaving a mark for all to see the submission of James Potter to worthless 'Snivellus' Snape.

Severus then lets James' body fall painfully to the ground, and with a shocked cry from James, Severus wrenched James onto his back and stared into the fearful brown eyes, Severus smirked and took James' arm and ripped the sleeve away, looking at the tanned skin Severus sniggered to himself. Severus climbed on top of James who twisted and turned trying to buck him from his body, only for their penis' to rub together. Severus straddled him just like Lily had previously done and probably just like then felt the warmth of a heavy organ between his legs, grinding down on said organ like Lily, only for her it was erect. Severus aimed his wand at James' bare arm and pressed on the flesh with the tip of his wand and traced the word 'Whore' onto the smooth skin whilst chanting unknown words. Unexpectedly James felt a burning in his flesh, he screamed at the top of his lungs only to be muted by Severus' tie, the sound of skin painfully ripping and muffled screams had Severus giggling uncontrollably. Severus took James' neck with his hands and wrapped them around his Adams apple cutting of his oxygen, the cries of James only lengthened the hold, removing his hands from his neck Severus placed them either side of his head and kissed him. It was forced and painful, it was suffocating and thankfully only short. Severus destroyed James' school trousers and pants to grip the penis that was hidden beneath the clothes, another chant of words and it became painfully erect.

Changing their positions Severus got up, unzipped and took himself out and flipped James over onto his stomach and grabbed his waist, pulling him up so their hips were in line and with his wand thrusted it into James' ass, James in return screamed in agony and begged Severus to stop. Severus pulled it back out with blood glistening the ebony wood, then repeated the process a few more times just to get him nice and bloody.

"Looks like your ready now" and with that Severus plunged into James who was pleading for him to stop but Severus only grinned as he brutalised James asshole.

"You're such a little whore you waste of space. Do you like it when someone dominates you. Your erections seems to say so" Severus clasped James' erection to further his point, even though he knew it wasn't willing. Slamming himself into James brought Severus to a high, never before had he felt so... comforted...and powerful. Gripping James' waist roughly Severus spilled his load into James then pulled out, letting him drop to the floor, clear marks tattooed his waist and throat.

Zipping his trousers back up Severus left without looking back at the discarded, worn body of James nor the stunned body of Sirius. Severus went back to his dorm blindly, like it had never happened.

Throwing himself onto his bed Severus stared up into the void of blackness, his thoughts flashed to Lily, how she betrayed him, how she left him for Potter, Potter who ruined his life, Potter who... oh God,Potter. What had he done, he-he he had raped him, took him... Oh god what had he done?

James lay there in stun, unable to fully comprehend what had happened. Every bit of his body ached, no it was more than an ache, the pain was indescribable, it felt emotional as well as physical like a part of him had cracked, he felt dead. The burning pain in his arse and arm made him aware he was alive. James let out a sob when he got up, searching around James tried to find his clothes but the material was ripped beyond repair, stumbling James took his wand and hurried away, leaving Sirius stunned as he hurried his away back to his dormitory as quickly as he could without anyone stopping him in this current state, with much luck it was passed curfew now, all he had to do was avoid teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment


	4. Look what you made me do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The old James can't come to the phone right now. Why? 'Cause he's dead"

James Potter sat curled around himself, weeping in angst as he sat in the arm chair next to dying embers of the fire. The room was empty with only deathly silence to comfort him. The previous events warped his mind, he was drowning in ocean of misery and tears, unable to conger a single explanation on how this could have happened.  
The door opened to the common room, James turned his head to see who it was, Sirius stared at his tear stricken face as he stepped through the opening and walked pass him with his head down. James was conflicted, his emotion were spiralling out of control. Why was Padfoot acting so cold? Was it me? Did something happen to him after I left? Is he upset that I had left him?  
"Padfoot. Help me... Please" James gasped out, he could taste the salt from his tears on his dry chapped lips. Sirius turned back and looked him dead in the eyes, "No one can help you" and he walked away leaving James to drown in his tears.

Lucius Malfoy boogied his way to the headmasters office his intention clear in his mind. His platinum locks flowing behind his proud erect head. His meeting with the headmaster could change his fate. The headmaster greeted him with a polite smile and a twinkle in his ancient cerulean eyes.  
"Lucius" the headmaster smiled "you are looking well" Dumbledore gestured for Lucius to sit. "I have read your resumé" Lucius found himself on the edge of his seat, "and I have come to the conclusion that you would be a perfect addition to my staff". Lucius' pearl-grey eyes lit up briefly, he stood and raised his hand out, Dumbledore took it with pride and gave it a firm shake. "I'm thankful you have given me this opportunity headmaster, I can only hope to repay you with my success encouraging students to their accomplishments" Lucius passionately spoke in which the headmaster responded with a leather pouch that was forced into Lucius' pale colossal hand. "Lemon drops" the headmaster said before he gently pushed Lucius out. "I'll be waiting for that teaching plan" the headmaster shouted as the proud Malfoy left his office.  
When Lucius was leaving Hogwarts he spotted a familiar mop of long black hair.  
"Severus" the blonde called out. Severus turned to face Lucius, he had dark puffy bags beneath his lifeless jade-black eyes which, when he had last seen had been energetic and full of life, the pale skin had never looked so sickly. "Severus" Lucius whispered to himself with panic as he rushed to the gangly boy. Severus was unable to look Lucius in the eye when he reached him. Lucius took Severus' face into his comforting hands and gently lifted his head up so he was able to look him in the eye. "What happened" Lucius spoke softly, as though a pitch too loud could break the boy completely.  
Severus tried to look away "I did something terrible" his eyes grew misty as they tried to avoid the others gaze. "I...I hurt James" his misty eyes blinked and a single tear slid down the sallow cheek. James? Lucius thought, Severus never called the Potter boy by his given name.  
"Severus..What did you do?" a sob left the thin pink lips.  
"I...I took him" Lucius was confused, did he mean...surely not, but with the way he was acting...oh god what had Severus done. Severus looked into Lucius' eyes once again, shame and mortification expanded and contracted within his eyes until realisation hit him.  
"Severus you must never tell any one of this. Were there any witnesses? You'll have to obliviate James" Severus tried to talk but Lucius cut him of coldly "No one can know Severus" Severus graze fell to the ground, his tears running down his sallow cheeks and into his slightly parted lips. "Severus" Lucius placed a gentle are around his shoulders and brought him in to a hug "I only want to keep you safe, you understand that, right?" Severus nodded his head and wrapped thin arms around the elders body.  
Severus found himself dozing of in the blondes comforting arms so Lucius carried the boy back to his dorm hope he could sleep away his worries.  
Severus tossed and turned in his bed, his limbs tangled with the sheets and sweat sticking to his sickly body. James' face flashed him his mind, his screams, his cry and pleads, the look of pain tortured Severus, it had been his doing. Severus had caused James this ungodly pain and he alone was responsible, nothing could make it better, he had destroyed James ‘world and ruined his chance with happiness. He was a monster... He was just like his father, someone he had sworn to never let himself become yet... he had hurt someone, took away their innocents and virginity against their will, just like his father had done to him... well his father hadn't raped his like Severus had done James. Now that moment haunted him and will forever more.  
Back in the lonesome common room sat James still huddled in his chair, his dark locks fell over his bloodshot eyes that were filled with great sorrow. A soft voice lifted James out of his treacherous mind.   
"Lily?" James croaked in ernest "What.."  
"Shhhh James, it's ok. I'm here to help you" Lily lay a comforting hand on his elbow and rubbed down to his wrist.   
"No one can help me" James sobbed, trying to move away from Lily's affectionate touch.  
"Do you trust me" she pulled James chin so she could look him in the eyes.  
"Y-yes" James stuttered. She nodded the pulled something out of her bag, in her hand was a torn piece of parchment with 'ad odium meum mittam stercora' written in red ink.  
"Use this" she trusted the parchment into his clammy hands and walk out, leaving him to ponder the use of the enchantment. 

The next morning James still didn't know what to do, Lily was his girlfriend right? It's not like he couldn't trust her. She's got good intentions, right? In the end James stuffed the parchment into his bag and the enchantment to the back of his mind, hoping he could go the day without seeing Snape, he feared what he may do. James was late to first period; transfigurations. He had missed breakfast and went straight to class, if only he had made it in time he wouldn't have extra homework that McGonagall had given him upon his late arrival. When class had ended James saw Snape's black mop of hair bobbing out, his steps hurried and back hunched. A sudden flash of blinding hate consumed him. How dare he scurry away! Like he had not caused me pain! Without hesitation James raised his wand and-with absent thoughts-cursed the Slytherin. A scream was heard, James didn't know who's but Snape on the floor withering in pain, clutching his abdomen his eyes sealed shut, gave it away. McGonagall bustled her away through the crowd that had formed around Snape, she sent a hardened glare his away and floated Snape's body to the infirmary but not before shouting "Detention, 50 points from Gryffindor". Sirius looked James dead in the eyes, his shame and disgust shined with hatred, he walked away with Remus following behind him, he too directed a look of shame his way. Peter giggled next to him and said; "job good" James didn't even bother to correct the stupid boy that followed and worshiped the ground he walked on, even after watching Snape suffer he still felt dead, what if the only thing that could help him was to defile Snape like he had done to him.

Sirius watched as Snape was floated away, his screams tormented his mind as he walk to Potion, Remus following in silence. Hadn't Snape had enough, they had bullied him restlessly for what? Four years now? James had...abused him in a way he would never do, and now Snape was in mortal agony from he looks of it. Have he no rest! Sirius knew he was as much to blame as James but recently James has taken it too far. How could any one ever do that to another human being? Sirius' mind was in a rampage, he felt as though he couldn't trust anyone, he didn't want Remus to bare the burden he was baring, Remus doesn't deserve that.

It was lunch, Snape still hadn't left the infirmary and James was still seething with uncontrolled anger. He had waited for Dumbledore and McGonagall to leave with Madam Pomfrey before he struck again. When the coast was clear James slithered into the infirmary, Snape sat his back towards him and head in his hands, his lank black hair was as oily as ever. 

"Snivillus" James purred. Snape turned round, his eyes bled with fear, he looked like a doe in headlights, James smirked at this and made his way over, an evil glint in his chocolate eyes. Snape whispered "I'm sorry" over and over again but James only wanted to hear him scream. A fist met the Slytherins jaw, then another at the ribs and another to the stomach, James laughed every time Severus cried out, finally when his knuckles were bloody he decided it was time to take his true revenge. james smirked wickedly "I know you'll enjoy this" then he slammed Snape's head into the wall repeatedly all whist laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and like


	5. The Irony

The dull white walls were the first thing Severus saw as he reluctantly opened his eyes, the room was dark and cold with no light source to sooth his worried heart. Looking around the room Severus noticed its abandonment, it seemed not even Madam Pomfrey was there to fuss over him. Sitting up Snape groaned as every part of him ached, his fingers were stiff and his jaw was sore and his head was ringing but nothing could compare to the pain he felt when he sat up. Tears rimmed his eyes at the mere thought of...someone doing that to him. Severus hoped to god that he was wrong but deep down he knew that he wasn't. Trying to ignore the pain Severus thought back to how he could be in the situation however, his mind drew to a blank, the last thing he remembered was the bitter cold prickling his skin like knifes, although, that felt like weeks ago. His whole world seemed to be turned into a series of mess. He felt disorientated, nothing made sense as he played his recent memories over and over again. Did something happen? What happened? Why did he feel like he'd just lost weeks and weeks of his life?

Severus worked himself into a state and lost control of his emotions, tears dribbled down his sallow cheeks, the water flow running faster the more tears that fell, soon Severus was sobbing into his hands uncontrollably, the never ending river creating a damp patch on his quilt. Everything that he had been keeping locked inside escaped his mind and body, his violent sobs vibrated of the walls as if they were bullets ricocheting.

Fast feet bustled into the room, a soft panting was heard and more bustling feet. Severus groaned as bottles rattled and clinked, a small hand patted at his face, for he only hoped was to check his temperature. He creaked an eye open with hopes to see lovely Madame Pomfrey however, he was surely disappointed when we saw bottle green eyes look at him with all their falsity.

"Sev! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're ok!" She gushed with her voice pitched high killing poor Severus' sensitives ears. Severus groaned and tried to hide further into the covers.  
"Sev! Sevy!" Lily screeched the last word, her eyes looked crazed and her hair frizzed, "pay attention to be" she drew out slowly. Severus slowly pulled himself up and cautiously looked at the ginger bitch. "That's better~ Now how are you feeling?"

Severus' voice caught in his throat as he searched for an answer, his heart was beating rapidly from the shock of Lily's now-seemingly short lived temper.

"Fine" he breathed out, he was shocked by his friends behaviour but he desperately wanted answers. "What... what happened" he asked, Lily looked at him with an odd look, one that Severus couldn't place.

"James attacked you in the corridor after class" she said with a sweet uncaring voice, "although, that was a couple of weeks ago and he did also attack you when McGonagall escorted you to the infirmary... it is rumoured that he... did some... ever lasting damage so he's been suspended for the time being, Dumbledore refuses to give out information but I do know that Sirius is somehow involved" Lily said as though his painful life was some tv drama show made from bullshit gossip. The first only useful information was that Potter did rape him and Black like the loyal dog he is defended him.

"Lily, how do you know Black was involved if Dumbledore is covering for Potter?" Severus gritted out, he hated this, talking about his misfortune and Lily enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh! Oh! Oooh! This is good! Ok I was going up to talk to Dumbledore and I over heard James and Sirius' conversation-well if you could say that it was more like just shouting-with Dumbledore, Sirius was defending James he also said that he... you know... to you but he's still at Hogwarts, I don't think Dumbledore believes him, like neither do I so..." Lily continued to chatter on with out a care but Severus went over Lily's words. What the fuck was happening? His life just seems to be on a spiral downwards. Questions flooded his mind, drowning him in his confusion, he didn't realise at first that he vomited all over Lily until she pushed him of off the bed with a shout.

"God this is so disgusting! Severus!" Madame Pomfrey came running in at the commotion, she had an annoyed look on her face at the sight of Severus on the floor looking even more sickly than usual.

"It must have started already" she muttered to herself as she picked up the thin fourteen year old boys body and placed it in another bed which wasn't drenched in vomit. With a wave of her wand Lily was clean of all sick and Severus was tucked loosely into bed with a bucket by his side. Madame Pompfrey ushered Lily out with no hesitation. The Medi-witch turn back to Severus and pulled a chair up next to him.

"Severus there is an important issue I wish to discuss with you. It is a rather sensitive subject" Madame Pomfrey's soft voice did nothing to ease the teen.

"You see child, you are with child"

Severus looked at the older witch with confusion, this must be a joke. Severus started to giggle slightly at the thought, he looked at Madame Pomfrey's expression and stopped, fuck she was serious.

"... how" he barely rasped out.

Madame Pomfrey was silent for a second, as though she was trying to soften the blow that could potentially derail her unstable patient.

"You see... Mr Black has fessed up to sexually assaulting you and after many weeks of you being unconscious your scans indicated extreme magical occurrence with in your abdomen, it took a lengthy amount of time but we were able to detect an embryo growing in what seems to be a womb. It appears you are pregnant"

"But how am I..." he shuddered "...pregnant"

"I have confided with the headmaster and neither of us have been able to deduce how. Although it seems there is a medi-wizard who is very keen to talk about your anomaly" Madame Pomfrey sat up and gathered a small bottle of calming draught.

"Only a drop" she said whilst unscrewing the bottle and holding the dropper up to place the droplets of potion of the bed of this tongue. "Too much might harm the fetus"

"Pray tell what would happen if the fetus was harmed?"

"Your magical core would be drain and you would be reduced to a squib. It's your magic that is sustaining the womb and embryo, if something drastic were to happen then you-along with the baby may die"

"How cheerful" Severus muttered sarcastically which earned him a wack on the head with the magazine that lay beside his bed.

At the other side of Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room there was a dreary air that lingered around young Sirius Black. He was curled into a ball next to the dying embers of the fire were a crumpled ball of parchment wilted away just like all the good things in Sirius' life. Why did he not listen to James?

After James had... attacked Snape Sirius had confronted him with a punch to the nose, James stumbled back and cradled his bloody nose.

"Sirius!" James had shouted

"I can't believe you would that to another person!" Sirius was still in a rage, he stormed up and down the empty dorm. "Did Snape really deserve you raping him! Twice!"

James looked betrayed "what do you mean twice?" He growled

"In the dungeon when we went to tease Snape and you went crazy and raped him!"

"I never! He did it to me! I asked for your help and you said that 'no one could help me', so how do you think I felt, my best friend screwing me over when I needed him most!" James was sobbing. "I don't even remember attacking Snape"

"Oh my god James I'm so sorry. I-I-I just don't know what to say, fuck I am so so sorry"

James reached out for Sirius and pulled him onto a his bed and clung to him like a life line.   
"Dumbledore wants to see us"

"Us?" James asked

"I'm not letting you go alone. I'll take the blame mate, I'm not letting you go it alone"

A Week later after the insistent between the two Severus still hadn't woken up however, Sirius was called back up to the headmasters office even after he had confessed, was he too getting expelled like James had? Sirus' week had been awful, James was sent back home leaving him alone with everyone glaring down at him, Remus had left him and joined Lily so he only had Peter who congratulated him at any waking moment, god he disgusted him.   
Dumbledore wasn't impressed with James and him, their well orchestrated story didn't seem to convince the headmaster, they had both felt his growing anger, it made them shiver every time they thought about it.

Sirus made his way to the headmasters office late one night after dinner (which he did not attend) outside the entrance was Professor McGonagall standing in all her glory but you could tell she was ashamed and all too tired to deal what was about to occur. She escorted the forth year to the office keeping her distance.

"Sirius" the headmaster started as he removed himself from the chair and walked round to lean against his desk in front of the chair Sirus was suggested to sit at.

"It appears a situation on Severus' condition has arisen" he continued only so he interrupted by Sirius.

"What does that have to do with me, sir?" Sirius blurted out.

"Well Mr Black if you had let me continue- it appears Mr Snape is pregnant with what appears to be your offspring" Sirius was startled, how-how-what? Sirius stuttered in his mind.

Noticing Sirius was too shocked to ask questions Dumbledore continued " I have contacted your parents along with Severus' and your mothers have arranged a marriage for you in April"

"Eh? Marriage? What? No? What? What? What!" Sirus said incoherently "but but"

"Well it is your baby, is it not?" Dumbledore was doing this on purpose, wanting me to throw James under the bus, well I won't let him!

"Yes, I guess so" Sirius said defeatedly, his head down in shame. "When will Snape wake up?"

"We are not certain. The damage Mr Potter has inflected is grave, Madame Pomfrey is certain that Mr Snape will not wake any time soon. Now I think that it's best you head to bed. Process this information"

Sirius didn't need to be asked again, he elegantly removed himself from the seat and walked back to his dorms without hassle. The only thing running throw his mind was Snape, that was James' baby inside of him. James seemed to unstable the last time Sirius saw him to be informed on this right now, he had no one to confide this new information with. Good god Sirius couldn't believe how this has all escalated. He was getting married. Fuck.


End file.
